Starry nights
by Tehfairytailwriter13
Summary: What if my father abused me What if my mother abandoned me What if I moved from country to country on a credit card What if I reunited with my family after 7 years So what if all of this happened to me.


~Epilogue~

It was just another day and I, as usual was giving the credit card over to the shopping assistant and typing my password in.

I payed after what seemed like an eternity of waiting in that line behind an old lady who strangely smelled of colone, a little boy paying for a chocolate bar and...lucy, wait...LUCY! The last time I saw her was...god knows how long but she's here now,wait where'd she go?!

I left the till frantically searching around for the pretty blonde 17 year old, but to no avail,"It took me too long to realise and when I finally did, she was gone!"I silently cursed myself.

I should probrobly start from the beginning, I'm Gray Star, I ran away from my abusive father when I was 13 and I've been roaming ever since, I moved from country to country on one of my dad's credit cards that I pinched before I left.

My father is a control freak and a billionaire,my mother was a teacher before she left, but she tried to get full custody over me, unfortunately she only succeeded in getting custody over my twin sister,my younger sister and my older brother.

I was searching for that head of blonde as soon as I came out of the shop but no luck, so I decided to give up and go on home.

~Chapter 1: counting stars~

-Tuesday

I got out of the the police car with a sigh "I'll miss being a freelancer",

A beautiful lady with flowing gold hair looked at me with disbelief and happiness "it's," "really," "you" she whispered between sobs, "yeah I suppose so" I replied, I thought I should know this woman but I just couldn't place a name to the face.

One of the police men pulled her over to the side and began talking about something I couldn't quite hear, while the other one pulled me round to the back of the car and opened up the boot, he handed me 2 of my bags and he carried the two heavier suitcases in, he emerged from the house a few seconds later and motioned for me to bring my bags in with me.

I stepped inside what seemed to be a dojo of sorts, I took in everything but my eyes stopped on the stairs that a little girl who looked about twelve, with shoulder length dark blue hair was standing on, she came flying down the stairs and raced across the dojo to me and barrelled into me nearly causing me to fall over, she had tears in her eyes and was repeatedly saying "Gray."

I again was sure I should know her, yet I just couldn't quite think of her name.

The police officer must have exited room sometime during this scene because he was nowhere to be seen, I heard the rev of an engine and the the light haired woman who greeted me earlier entered the dojo.

Both females still had tears in their eyes and both females were now embracing me and crying flat out, I made the assumption that they were crying tears of joy or something like that and we stayed like that for some time before the older woman stepped backward and released me first, by this time her eyes were puffy from crying for so long and she nearly dragged me upstairs, when we got upstairs we came straight out into the kitchen and she sat me down, then she walked over to the kettle and asked me how I liked my tea, I replied "with milk and sugar", "excuse me miss but I still don't know your name" I cautiously asked and she simply replied "I'm Layla Star your mother"

and the bubbly little blue haired girl who was currently attached to my knee giggled "I'm Wendy Star your little sister", My mouth absolutely dropped and I bearly managed to say "M-mom" and "W-wendy" then it was my turn to break down crying.

-Wednesday

I woke up the next morning to the sweet aroma of bacon and eggs and not to mention the happiness that filled me when I turned to my side and saw Wendy fast asleep with her tiny arms around my torso, Wendy had slept with me last night because she claimed that the 'biggest and scariest monster ever' would come and eat her if she didn't and then crawled under my blankets and fell asleep before I could even answer.

I carefully climbed out of the bed and pried Wendy's small fingers from around my stomach, as I removed the final finger she reached up and put her arms around my neck but this time she had a death grip so I couldn't remove her, I then scooped her minuscule body up into my arms and quietly crept across the hall to the kitchen and dropped her into one of the chairs.

Wendy's eyes burst wide open and she paused for a minute trying to register where she was, but that was short lived because she soon smelled breakfast and was literally drooling.

Mom turned around and smiled while she was in the middle of dropping some bacon onto a plate, she laughed quietly and said "morning " when she saw me stifling a laugh at Wendy's expression, she piled the plates high with food and she to sat down to eat, a girl with long black hair came from the room opposite mine and yawned, she then paused, pointed at me and sleepily whispered "who are you?"

"I'm Gray Star. Who're you?"


End file.
